


子守唄

by Lyndol



Series: 青春賛歌 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndol/pseuds/Lyndol
Summary: 他早就习惯了在走廊上同死神搏斗。在他还是七濑天的时候。
Series: 青春賛歌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701304
Kudos: 5





	子守唄

**Author's Note:**

> 首发：2016年11月2日 / Weibo & Lofter
> 
> 系列作1/3。九条天中心。

他早就习惯了在走廊里同死神搏斗，在他还是七濑天的时候。

死神有时提着灯，有时举着长镰，有时形状模糊，根本看不清楚。但天知道他是同一个死神，是来带走陆的那个死神。他们是老朋友了，从天记事起，夜晚就同他在一起。死神有死神的武器，天也有他的。球棒，输液架，有时情急仓促，只抓来了床上的枕头。他还没开始抽长身高，舞台上的话筒架拔到最长，能高过他的头顶。而他的眼睛在夜里灼灼发着亮，守住死神的必经之路，绝不会后退一步。

他们又见面了，连招呼都不用打。他们交换一个眼神，就算简短致意。马上就进入战斗。

纵使武器寒怆，他们也真刀真枪地打。陆咳嗽一声，镰刀就在天的皮肤上剜出一道刺痛。陆粗重地喘气，恐惧的魔法就污染天的心。他很累了，手腕越来越重了，眼皮也马上就要合上了。可是仅仅一门之隔，陆就在身后熟睡。死神永远和他一样强，他这样相信着：只要他稍微松懈，死神就会化成黑色的烟雾，钻进陆的门缝。于是他又强打出了一丝精力，汲自永恒的泉。那泉水只有浅浅的一点儿，但是永远不会枯竭。

他们另有个默契：战斗必须无声无息。要是死神没法战胜他，没法把陆带走，那他也不应该吵醒他。

门后陆微弱的平稳的呼吸，是天一个人的战歌。

九条天仍旧睡不好。

住进了大房子里，也仍旧会在梦里回到陆的房门前头。死神仍然在那里，无所事事地晃来晃去，看见天，就问他：你又来做什么？他答不出。于是死神从大袖子里掏出两盒果汁，递给他一盒。他们靠墙蹲下，一言不发地一起喝起果汁。

这太滑稽了，和一个大黑兜帽罩起来的死神一起，蹲在已经没有法定亲缘关系的弟弟的房门旁边，把吸管插进橘子果汁的纸盒包装里。天想着。陆不在他的房间里，陆在医院里，特护病房。他的病情在可控阶段，死神不会去那里找他。

喂，你什么时候走？他问死神。问出口了又后悔。要是死神从这儿离开了，会溜达到陆那边去呢？

死神奇怪地转过头，兜帽下该是眼睛的那片空洞，黑黝黝地望着他。

你才是，什么时候走？

死神反问他。

通勤时听到救护车的鸣笛声，天总是忍不住要扭过头，看看车里是不是一个他最熟悉的红头发。可是又怎么可能看到救护车里的人呢？他只能看到，有的时候，死神坐在车顶，看见了他，朝他挥手。

喂，别看了，不是你弟弟。

有时死神还会好心告诉他。

那一刻的死神，竟恍然让他有种可以信赖的错觉。

但那终究只是错觉。发高烧的那一天，他梦见自己在台上，在无数欢呼喝彩声中，在光芒万丈中，汗水都变得温暖晶莹，所有看着他的人都幸福快乐。唯有七濑陆，他的弟弟，在人群里，不解而怨恨地瞪着双眼，然后开始气喘。陆那样剧烈地抽搐，在全世界的幸福欢悦里。死神在陆的身边，用黑色的袖子蒙着他的双眼。死神仍旧是那副无所谓的，仿佛从不用认真工作，只是在对他戏谑的模样。一手把陆搂在怀中，另一手还举起樱粉色的扇子。

不给我来个飞吻吗？死神对他滑稽地笑。

音响震碎天的心脏，聚光灯为他燃起火刑。

数万人里，竟没一人看见他的恐惧。

从来只有他一个人，连陆都不是他的盟友。从来只有他一人，孤零零面对那个死神。

梦里的演唱会终场了，他一路飞奔，扔掉他的头饰，繁复的衣装，耳环和戒指。他气喘吁吁，浑身汗透，回到陆的房门口。死神仍旧在那里。死神仿佛从不离开那里，仿佛专门等候他的狼狈。

你弟弟已经不在这里了。死神用他的手杖，扑扑地在陆的门上叩了两下。陆的房门应声打开了，书本整齐地码放在架上，成对的福神摆件陈在空荡荡的桌上。陆的床是平整的，没一丝睡过的痕迹。

你弟弟不在这儿了。死神重复了一遍。所以，你不用再往这里来了。

死神又从袖子里掏橘子果汁了。

他已经十八岁了吧，和你一样大了。他也要出门去工作了。他的嗓音不输给你，他也要上台唱歌。会有一样滚烫的灯光，像照着你一样照着他。会有很多很多人爱他，就像爱你的人一样多。也会有人，像你一样记惦他，照看他。

——所以呢？难道有人照顾，他就不会发作了吗——有人爱他，他就不会死了吗？

天打掉了死神递过来的纸包装。果汁落在地上，碎成鲜橘色的一片。

死神低头看着地面，惋惜着那片浓稠的香甜。

你这家伙啊。就算你弟弟有你照顾，又如何呢？就算呆在家里永远不出去，他就能活得跟你一样长吗？

——只要他还回到这个房间里，我就会守在这里。

天咬着牙，眼里有怒火，像童年时，最初同死神战斗的那些日子。

只要我在这里，我就会永远抵挡住你。哪怕从没有人理解我，哪怕陆也会讨厌我。直到有一天我自己倒下。

死神仍旧摇着头。

他在黄昏和浮起的灰尘里，嘲笑他的愚昧。

九条天，你不懂。我已经很久不需要跟着七濑陆了，他现在已经离我很远了。我还在这里，不是因为他会死。我在这里，只是因为你还在害怕……

天猛地睁开眼。

往医院的窗外望去，整个城市灰蒙蒙的。而TRIGGER的演唱会几小时后就要开始了。天洗了脸，吞了一把药片，一个人溜出医院。没有人注意到他：他苍白的样子让他看上去遥远陌生。

等出租车时，他无意望了一眼站亭的玻璃。玻璃里没有广告，像镜子一样光洁明亮。那里映出一个无往不胜的九条天，和一个九条天从没有战胜过的人。


End file.
